In recent years, tracking of inventory of goods has become of increased importance. Inventory of goods represents a significant investment in capital. In addition to cost factors, other aspects prompting increased interest in tracking inventory include the increase in just-in-time manufacturing in which materials are provided by suppliers shortly prior to the time of use by the manufacturer of goods, as well as theft deterrence and inventory verification and auditing.
Various electronic and mechanical devices have been provided for tracking and monitoring of goods and containers. These devices include acoustic magnetic security strips and radio frequency security tags. These devices often are embodied in tags, pods, labels, or patches, having adhesive surfaces for attaching the device to the goods or their containers. These devices facilitate tracking and monitoring of goods and containers. The security devices are typically attached to the articles particularly susceptible to pilferage and improper removal from a warehouse or retail store. The security devices include a detectable sensor. One known type of security tag has a circuit that resonates at a predetermined detection frequency range. A transmitter provides electromagnetic energy that excites the circuit. A receiver detects the output signal from the resonating circuit. The transmitter and the receiver are located at detection points, often exits from retail facilities. As the article is carried through the detection point, the receiver signals an alert when an activated sensor device is detected. For articles that are permitted to pass (such as purchased articles), a separate device is used to deactivate the detectable sensor prior to passage. Other devices include RFID devices that communicate digital signals. In some known RFID devices, the signal is indicative of unique identifiers for tracking particular containers.
Often large retailers require manufacturers of articles to include tracking and monitoring devices within the containers for the articles. For smaller retailers and smaller inventories of articles, the tracking and monitoring devices may not be included with or attached to containers. In such circumstances, the articles may be provided with after-market tracking and monitoring devices. For example, electronic article surveillance tags are available with adhesive backing to secure the tags to the containers. While the containers are thereby subject to electronic article surveillance, the adhesively attached tags experience problems during use. One significant problem is that the tags, being on the exterior of the container, are susceptible to removal. Removing the security tag facilitates unauthorized removal of the article from the secured area. However, removal by a purchaser also causes problems. The covering to which the security tag attaches may become torn or ripped. The package with the security tag, or without such by removal is unattractive. The security tag may also overlie or cover over ornamental graphics or text on the packaging.
Libraries present an especially interesting application area for concealed security devices. Librarys typically have a large inventory of books that are readily portable products. Some specialty books, rare books, and the like are susceptible to unauthorized removal. To prevent these inventory loss problems, sensor-interrogating devices are positioned near exit doors. The interrogator communicates with sensors positioned in the books. A properly checked out book will have the sensor deactivated. If the sensor signals the interrogator, an alarm is sounded. These sensor and interrogator systems for libraries however are retrofit devices, in which the sensor is manually installed at the library. The book is held with the covers splayed apart to open a gap in the spine portion of the book. The gap typically forms between the cover and the spine edge of the bound pages forming the book. A special tool is used to insert the sensor device along the open pathway defined by the gap. Once the sensor device is positioned, typically in a central portion of the spine, the book covers are closed together and the tool is withdrawn thereby depositing the security device in the spine. Often the security device has an adhesive surface in order to attach the security device to the spine of the book. For books that do not develop such a gap upon opening the covers, the security device must be positioned on one of the pages, typically in a central portion of the book. This leaves the sensor susceptible to removal. Installing the sensor devices is time consuming and the books must be periodically checked to determine whether the sensor device remains in place. It is also difficult to assure proper placement and securing of the sensor device within the spine.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for providing hard cover books with in-spine concealed security tracking and monitoring devices. It is to such that the present invention is directed.